The story of how I became The BoneCrusher
by williams15360
Summary: This is my first story I hope everyone likes it.


Chapter 1 The beginning

Before I begin I will tell you my name it is Tyler not going to tell you my last name because I still need to keep my secret identity a secret. My story begins when I was 12 I saw the world's greatest superhero his name is Batman and his sidekick Robin. I used to live in Star City which another hero named The Green Arrow was. My mom made me move to Gotham City because she has a new job here and what she does is that she is the secretary for Mr. Bruce Wayne himself.

Chapter 2 Four Years Later

I just turned 16 and I still wish I was Batman's new sidekick. But I know he won't pick me now because he just lost another Robin I didn't know he had so many Robins I don't know how many, all I knew one of them that use to be his first sidekick was Nightwing. I also think The Red Hood used to be his sidekick to but I won't talk to Batman about it. My mom said he is bringing me to work with her finally because she said her boss Mr. Wayne been wanting to meet me which was weird for me cause I am just a normal kid like everyone else.

Chapter 3 Finding out who's Batman

When we got there he asked her if I was Tyler she said "yep that's my strong little man Tyler". He asked mom if he could take me to his house to talk and hang out my mom said sure. When we got to his huge mansion he asked how old I was I told him I am 16 he said good he went and told his butler Alfred to throw a plate at me (I used to be a gymnast at my old school) I dodge it by ducking and rolling on the ground. Mr. Wayne said "good come with me" I said "ummm ok" we went to this bookcase he closed all the curtains and he hit a hidden button. This is where my story gets awesome. I looked at him and yelled " YOU'RE BATMAN !" he said "yes I am and I want you to be my new Robin".

Chapter 4 Becoming Robin

Bruce Wayne asked me if I had the strength and the smarts to be Robin I said " yes I do". He asked me if I knew all the villians in Gotham City I told him that I know some but not their background info and stuff like that. Bruce told me that I will have to wear that Robin costume but I didn't like how it looked I asked if I could make some adjustments to it Bruce said "sure that's no problem". I told him I wanted the colors a little darker except the yellow and I wanted the R on the Robin suit to look cool like this R and I wanted my cape to be detachable and I wanted Batarangs shooting from my arm or a grappling hook. Bruce said"Alfred did you hear him" Alfred said "yes I did sir" "good" said Bruce. I asked him when do we start training.

Chapter 5 Training to become a hero

He said my training starts tomorrow I said "how am I going to get here" he said "just tell your mother that you want to spend a night with me for about a week or two ok" I said "ok". The next day I asked mom if I could spend a night with Bruce Wayne for two whole weeks mom said " sure honey just don't cause him trouble please" I said " I won't mom I promise". Bruce asked if I knew how to fight I said " little bit not much" Bruce said "well lets see what you got". We trained for two weeks straight I still couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne was Batman my wish finally came true I am very happy. When I went back home I did exactly what Bruce told me to do and thats train at home without my mother knowing. He got me a watch that told me if there was trouble in Gotham and Batman needed my help.

Chapter 6 My first time stopping a robbery

The watched came on and it was Bruce inside of the watch he said there is a robbery and that we need to go stop it and it will be good training for me. I got into my closet and got my Robin suit it looked so sweet I been waiting all day to try it. When I got the costume on I started heading to the robbery. When I got there Batman was fighting Two-Face and he said " Robin little help" I jumped down there and I kicked almost everyone's butt I got punched right in the jaw by one of Two-Face's goons. When we got back to the Batcave Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne asked if I was ok I said " yea I am fine I'm not going to die on you geez" Bruce looked upset when I said that. I asked him when Jason Todd died did he turn into The Red Hood. Bruce told me yes The Red Hood is Jason Todd I said " I am so sorry Bruce" He told me it was ok.

Chapter 7 About The Joker

Batman said we are going to fight someone extremely evil I asked him if it was The Joker Batman shook his head yes. I asked Batman how did he become The Joker he said it's a long story let's get this job done and then I will tell you. The Joker was really hard to defeat he had so many traps and tricks but we got him anyways. When we got back to the Batcave Bruce told me that his real name was Jack Napier he was the original Red Hood not Jason Todd. Before I got to help him Jack fell right into acid and somehow he survived. That's how Jack became Gotham's most evilest villain The Joker.

Chapter 8 Trying to find out who killed my mom

When I came home in the middle of the night from the Batcave I went to see if mom was still asleep. When I opened her bedroom door I saw her laying in her bed full of blood. I called the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) when they came James "Jim" Gordon (the commissioner of the police department) asked if I had another family member I could live with I was going to tell them no until Bruce Wayne came in and said Jim he can come live with me. I wonder how they know each other so well but Bruce took me home and he fed me and gave me a home I felt like Bruce when he lost his parents. Bruce said " Tyler is there anything you want"? I told him I want to find the man or women that killed my mom and put them in a jail cell. Bruce was surprise I didn't want revenge I will be honest I do want revenge but that's not want my mom would want she would want me to put him or her in jail where they belong.

Chapter 9 Finding out who killed my mom

We went back to the crime scene and we looked around we didn't find anything so Bruce called up Jim Gordon and asked him to come down and look around with us. Jim came down and he also brought some evidence from the crime scene he said this is all we found. He showed us a knife and some blood samples that wasn't my mom's it belonged to some guy named Joe Chill. He killed Bruce's parents Martha and Thomas Wayne I asked Bruce if Jim knew that he was Batman and Bruce said yes. Jim said "so this is your new Robin" "yep that's Tyler he has been doing pretty good actually" said Bruce.

Chapter 10 Looking for Joe Chill

We looked at his old hideout out by the docks in an abandon warehouse. When we got inside as Batman and Robin there was a trap waiting for us and Joe Chill said "Welcome Bruce Wayne I see you have a new sidekick tell me what's his name"? "I am not going to tell you Joe" said Bruce I said "you should know me you killed my mom two weeks ago her name was Julie Smith I am her son Tyler Smith and I am going to put you back where you came from" O yeah and where's that Tyler Smith" said Joe "in jail along with your other goons" I said. "You mean these goons" said Joe about fifty or sixty goons came out of hidden doors and surrounded us.

Chapter 11 The big fight

Joe thought that I just started that's great because I didn't just started I started about a year ago before we started fighting Joe asked how old I was and I told him I was 17 I just turned 17 today. Today is my birthday today is the day I put Joe Chill behind bars. All the goons yelled and started running at us Batman told me to run I said "no I will stay beside you and fight I am not a coward" Bruce keeps telling me to run but I don't listen I keep fighting because great heroes don't run they stay and fight. I had so much adrenaline going threw me I didn't realize that I just got shot Batman looked at me and was saying something but I didn't hear him cause I was being dragged away by one of the goons. I never saw Bruce or anyone ever again.

Chapter 12 Meeting Ra's Al Ghul

I been in a dark room with only one light and once a while someone would come in feed me and let me have a drink. I thinks it's been three years since I last saw Bruce I am twenty years old it must be winter time because the room is colder than ever it was before. I heard the door open again and this time it wasn't a guard or a goon it was Joe Chill the man that killed my mom. He told me I am moving with Ra's Al Ghul to be his trained assassin I didn't speak much because they also beaten me with an iron pole. When I went to Ra's Al Ghul's castle he asked me if I was Tyler Smith. Joe said "yes that was the new Robin".

Ra's Al Ghul said " well it's nice to meet you Tyler you will be my new apprentice we start training tomorrow".

Chapter 13 Training with Ra's Al Ghul

Ra's Al Ghul said " Tyler you are the strongest man I know even stronger than Batman I bet". I told him no I am not stronger than Batman I can't be he told me that I was if I keep training. I asked him can I go back to Gotham City when I am done training he told me sure. We trained for almost seven months and it will be my birthday in two months it is July. I told Ra's Al Ghul that I will be going back to Gotham City in December and find Batman and tell him it's ok I am alive and healthy. Ra's Al Ghul said "Actually he doesn't care about you he has a new Robin now" I told him I don't care I just want to tell him I am ok and that I will be helping him if that's ok with him.

Chapter 14 Time to go back home to Gotham City

When I went back to Gotham City it was very cold and I thought Bruce will be out and running around stopping villains but he's not there is no control in Gotham City. I went to Bruce mansion and it was closed off but luckily I knew were the Batcave is. The Batcave was open I went inside and everything was missing I went up and try to find Bruce or Alfred. I saw Alfred he said "Master Smith you're alive o what great news I will go get Master Bruce for you. I told him thank you Alfred once Bruce came down he said Tyler I am so sorry I let him kill you. He wouldn't stop saying sorry so I said " Bruce shut up it's fine it's my fault I got myself killed not your fault now please stop saying that" Bruce said ok.

Chapter 15 The BoneCrusher is born

Bruce said " so since you're too old to be Robin what do you want to be called I told him I wanted to become The BoneCrusher. Bruce asked where I was I told him that I didn't know and then Joe Chill transfers me to Ra's Al Ghul's castle and he made me train for seven months straight. Bruce asked me if I was going to try to kill him like The Red Hood a.k.a Jason Todd did I told him no. Bruce asked me what colors do you want your suit I told him I wanted it black and white with a grappling hook that I can shoot out of my arms and a belt buckle that's white.

Chapter 16 Looking for the place and teaming up with other Robin's

Bruce and I decided to go and try to find that place they took me when they beaten me up. I told Bruce the floor was made out of cement and that it was a really small room with one light above my head I couldn't remember much were they beaten me up so much. Bruce said it's ok let's try these places in separate groups I said " what do you mean separate" He said I will take Jason Red Robin a.k.a Tim Drake and you can be with Nightwing a.k.a Dick Grayson and Batgirl a.k.a Barbara Gordon. I told him ok let's do it.

Chapter 17 All the Robins or Non-Robin join together

Me, Nightwing, and Batgirl searched two areas and found nothing but Batman, The Red Hood, and Red Robin found something. When me, Nightwing, and Batgirl got their we tried to find Batman because Jason and Tim met us outside of the building they said that Joe captured him and that he wants you to lead us. I asked them why he said that and they said that they don't know why. I told them that we need to circle around Bruce and protect them and that we need to help each other out if we need it. When we got in there there was more goons than last time their was at least eighty or ninety goons I said don't engage. All the goons started yelling and running at us " NOW TIM" I said and Tim disabled the lights.

Chapter 18 Time for the fight.

We all fought in the dark all you saw was flashes of us knocking out all of the goons. When the lights came back on all you saw was us standing Joe said " good now try fighting real villains" a door opened. All I saw at first were shadow's then came out The Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Joe himself, and Catwoman. I said Dick you take Two-Face, Tim you take Killer Croc, Jason you take The Joker, Barbara you take Catwomen, and I will take Joe. We was going to fight but before we did I got Bruce out of there and to somewhere safe and I mean in the Batmobile and I said autodrive to the Batcave and off went Bruce to safety.

Chapter 19 My biggest fight ever in Gotham City

When I got back everyone was already fighting except Joe he was waiting for me I told him to bring it. We all starting losing but then we started to work together I took on Killer Croc for Tim. Tim took The Joker for Jason. Jason took Joe for me. Barbara took Two-Face for Dick. Dick took Catwomen for Barbara. We started winning I told Jason not to kill Joe because I promise my mother to take him to the Arkham Asylum.

Chapter 20 Joe finally going to jail and so is all the villains

We all took the villains to Arkham Asylum where they belonged. When we all went to the Batcave Bruce told me that I did a great job of leading this team. Bruce said we should start a team called The Robins and that's exactly what we did. We help Bruce and all the other superheroes around the world and universe when they needed us and they helped us when we needed it. That is the story of how I became Batman's/Bruce's sidekick, The BoneCrusher, and the leader of The Robins.

The End or is it…..


End file.
